Jason Hall
'Jason Hall '''is a member of The Kenton High Songbirds. He is currently in a relationship with Diva. '''Jason Hall '''is portrayed by actor Logan Lerman Biography Jason was born in New York City by a loving middle class couple. However, in child birth, his mother was unable to survive the procedure and passed away shortly after his birth. His father, unable to deal with his raising of a child responable for his wife's death, abandoned him on the steps of a Manhattan orphanage, with a note from his father, detailing Jason's name, life up to that point, and his father's reasons for giving him up. Growing up the only thing he ever showed interest in and even a talent for, was music. The nuns at local churches taught him to play piano and he learned guitar from some of the other foster children, singing just came naturally. He spent his entire life being thrown around in foster care, only to end up in Ohio at age 14. He then enrolled at Kenton High and spent his entire freshman year completely invisible. By the time he was 15, he wanted to finally feel accepted and to be able to fit in. So, believing it be the the only place where his love for music could be shared, he then joined the school's glee club The Songbirds. Though for a little while, he went completely unnoticed among the glee club. In Story of Your Life, he explains his life to Jay, his partner during the current week's assignment. Jay simpithized with him, and for the assignment he sings and the two become friends as a result. In It's Party Time, Jay convinces him to ask Diva out to Lexi's party. After some hesitation, he asked her out, and she agreed. At the party, she and Jason spent the entire night talking until the final song of the night where she asked him to dance with him. He tells her that he isn't a good dancer, but she doesn't mind and with an exchange of smile, the dance the rest of the night. In Won't Go Home Without You, Jason asks Diva out on a date Saturday night. Though Diva was reluctant to go, after some encouragement from the other glee girls, she decided to go out with him. During the episode, Jason also gets the role of Querrill in the school musical. In A Very Gleek Muscical I, the glee club is preparing for the opening night of the school musical, A Very Potter Musical they begin discussing the meaning of the musical. Jason explains to everyone that the musical is about friendship, self acceptance, and good over coming the evil in the end. Everyone is impressed with his knowledge, and Diva tells him that she found his speech cute and the two kiss for the first time. Songs Solos: Life is a Highway (Fresh Start) Mr. Lonely (Story of Your Life) When You Look in My Eyes (A Very Gleek Musical II) Solos in a Group Number: Lean On Me (Unexpected Relationships) Duets: Different as Can Be (Ethan) (A Very Gleek Musical I) Missing You (Nate) (A Very Gleek Musical II)'' Personality Jason is quiet and simple guy, he doesn't talk that much, but when he does, he knows how to make people listen. As shown on various occasions he has a way with words. He enjoys it when he let's the star in him shine, but not when he snuffs out the people around him. Though music is his only passion in life, he values the very few friends he has even more. He'll due whatever it take to help a friend, because friend to him is something to be cherished, and with the very few friends he has, his loyalty is emmence. But its not a duty to him, it's a privilege, to have a posetive affect on other people and to assist them with their problems. However, he enjoys this mostly because it is a way for him to deal with the fact that he can't help himself. He is very confined with his emotions, he's had a hard life but he doesn't like to show just how much it hurts him. But, beneath his quiet exterior and troubled life is the exact opposite of what you would think he is. He is a kind hearted and caring person. After spending his life seeing all the bad to be found in the world, it only made him want to try and make it a better place. Also, after growing up around all manner of people, he has come to hold no pregidous toward any type of person and judges people mainly on how they act. Relationships *Diva: The two began dating after Jason asked her out to Lexi's birthday party. *Jayden Harris: The two became friends after Jason shared his life story with him. Trivia *He shares a last name with the beatboxer for the Warblers, Jon Hall. *He is the only known member of The Songbirds to be a foster child.